1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to an attachment structure system configured to attach a damper to a vehicle and also relates to a method of using the attachment structure system. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to an attachment structure system that includes a stiffener component or body and used for securing a vertical damper in a vehicle. The longitudinal axis of the damper can intersect a central portion of the stiffener body.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicle damper attachment structure systems for vertically oriented dampers include a metal stiffener structure that has a longitudinal axis extending in the vertical orientation with respect to the vehicle. The longitudinal axis of the stiffener structure is offset in a direction spaced along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle from a longitudinal axis of the vehicle damper (e.g., shock absorber, strut, spring, etc.). Thus, additional attachment components are needed to attach the vehicle damper to the vehicle frame and/or wheel house body structure. Moreover, the conventional damper attachment structure system includes a stiffener structure that is welded to the vehicle frame and/or vehicle body and which has additional structures that attach to and offset the vehicle damper from the stiffener. The stiffener and other attachment components extend parallel to and are spaced from the vehicle damper. The offset nature of the vehicle damper relative to the stiffener structure and attachment components results in a certain amount of flex in the attachment structure system, which is often disadvantageous in terms of controlling noise, vibration, and harshness characteristics for the vehicle. In addition, the stiffener and other attachment components are attached at points in single shear, which is also not ideal.